Knighted
by CombatWars
Summary: When Thor jumped off the jet with Loki, he didn't expect to land on a certain black-haired, green-eyed hero's property. M for language and slight smut. Harry/Ginny


Another story. Had this idea on the back of my head and in my idea notebook but never got around to writing it.

* * *

"That wand's more trouble than it's worth," said Harry. "And quite honestly," he turned away from the painted portraits, thinking now only of the four-poster bed lying waiting for him in Gryffindor Tower, and wondering whether Kreacher might bring him a sandwich there, "I've had enough trouble for a lifetime."

_-xXXx-_

Harry sighed happily as he glanced up at the moonlight sky. After winning the battle, he had been knighted by the queen to a patch of land deep in the middle of nowhere, just like he wanted. He spent a few months constructing a cottage by hand and magic and the end result was a house that had the loving atmosphere of a happy family. Turning around to face his wife, he hugged her close to his body.

Ginny smiled and snuggled deeper into his embrace.

"You know, we're all alone here...the children are at Hermione and Ron's house...but we're still clothed..." Harry said, snuggling into Ginny's neck at every pause.

"Hmmmm...you know I can't resist you when you're licking my neck like that Harry." Ginny moaned, tilting her head to one side to allow Harry even more access to her neck. Harry grinned and suckled on her pulse point even harder as Ginny moaned yet again. Picking her up, he moved into the small cottage protected by the Fidelius Charm. As the first sound of moaning disrupted the night, two figures fell off an aircraft to land a protruding cliff a few hundred meters away from them.

_-xXXx-_

"Where's the Tesseract?"

Loki looked up from his prone position and smiled.

"I've missed you too."

"Do I look to be in a gaming mood?" Thor growled out as Loki avoided his question. Loki smiled again as he got up from the ground and onto his two feet.

"Oh, you should thank me. With the Bifrost gone, how much dark energy did the 'All-Father' have to muster to conjure you here? Your precious earth..." Loki sneered, looking over the cliff. Thor dropped his hammer as he gazed sorrowfully at Loki.

"I thought you dead."

"Did you mourn?"

"We all did. Our father-"

"Your father," Loki cut in. "He did tell you my true parentage, did he not?"

"We were raised together. We played together, we fought together. Do you remember none of that?" Thor asked mournfully as Loki turned to him with a gleam in his eye.

"I remember a shadow, living in the shade of your greatness. I remember you tossing me into an abyss. I, who was and should be, king!" Loki yelled spitefully.

"So you take the world I love as recompense for your imagined slights?" Thor asked, gazing at Loki in sorrow yet again. "No, the earth is under my protection, Loki."

Loki laughs abruptly as he gestured to the open space behind him.

"And you're doing a marvelous job with that. The humans slaughter each other in droves while you ideally fret." he laughs out, "I mean to rule them. That's why I should not-"

"Think yourself above them."

"Well, yes." Loki said, the pleased tint in his voice highlighting his amusement.

"Then you miss the truth of ruling, brother. A throne would suit you ill."

"I've seen worlds you've never known about.I have grown, Odin's son," Loki spat out,"in my exile. I have seen the true power of the Tesseract. And when I wield it.."

"Who showed you this power? Who controls the would be king?" Thor yelled out angrily.

"I am a king!"

"Not here! You give up the Tesseract! You give up this poisonous dream! You come home..." he finished, voice cracking.

Softly, Loki answered, "I don't have it."

Thor let go of Loki and took a step back. Thrusting his hand out, he caught hold of Mjolnir as it sped to him.

Sensing Thor's anger, Loki tried to placate him through his trickery, a fact not unnoticed by Thor.

"You need the cube to bring me home, but I've sent it off. I know not where."

"You listen well, brother."

What he was about to say didn't come to be as a red and gold blur knocked Thor off the side of the cliff. A pregnant silence hung as Loki stood alone on the cliff.

"I'm listening..."

The two Avengers crashed into the woods below, narrowly missing the hidden house.

Inside the house...

"Hey, Ginny. Did you hear that?"

"What?" she moaned out. "My cunt begging you to fuck it raw?"

"No, it's something outside..."

Ginny sighed as she pulled her head away from Harry's.

"Would you rather go out and listen to wildlife or would you rather bend me over and shag me rotten?"

"Shag you rotten. Definetly 'shag you rotten'."

"Glad we got that settled then," Ginny sniffed. "Now put your hands back in my cunny and call me your dirty slut."

"Yes dear."

A few minutes later, as they were finally getting into the moment, a loud clang was heard outside their house.

"Okay, I'm pretty sure I heard something there..."

Ginny sighed from below him.

"Fine. Just back in here soon before I lose circulation in my hands..." she grumbled as she wriggled her hands that were tied behind her back. Harry stepped back and savored the sight of his wife with her tight little ass in the air before throwing a pair of robes on.

"Oh, believe me, I'll come back quick."

Slapping Ginny's buttcheeks, which caused her to eep, he turned to leave. Chuckling, he stepped out of his house only to see a figure roar out: "YOU WANT ME TO PUT THE HAMMER DOWN?!"

Harry stared, tranfixed, as the blonde jumped impossibly far with a hammer in his hands while the latex-clad gentleman held up a shield. As the two impacted, a blue shockwave of kinetic energy blew across the clearing, throwing Harry against the side of the house. When the light finally died down, he stood up and glared at the three figures currently lying on the ground. As he saw the blonde begin to get back up, he stomped over to the trio, fully intent on chewing their asses out.

Thor, Iron Man, and Captian America slowly got up to their feets as the dust in the air recinded. A heavy silence dripped through the clearing as each stared each other down. Finally it was Captian America who broke the silence.

"Are we do-"

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU GUYS THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

"Ummmmmmm..."

The three superheroes turned to watch a black-haired, green-eyed man stomp angrily over to them in a flowery robe.

"YOU BETTER GET YOUR TECHNO-SEXUAL, HIPPIE ASSES OFF MY PROPERTY OR I'LL HAVE YOU ALL ARRESTED FOR TRESPASSING, AND SCREWING WITH MY FUCKING SEX LIFE!"

Ignoring Iron Man's hurried exclamation of "Hey! I'm not gay! I'm pro-women! Boobies! Sex! Vagina!"

"I REPEAT AGAIN, WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

Captian America shared a look with the other two. Tony motioned for him to back off as he stepped forward.

"Look, Mr...whoever you are. From what I can see, this is restricted territory by order of the Queen of England. We were sent here to clear out everyone from within it by Sir Harry Potter." Tony made up as he went along, reading off his screen that the piece of land they were on was given to a Harry Potter when he was knighted by the Queen nearly fifteen years ago.

The man in front of them puffed up in anger.

"I AM HARRY BLOODY POTTER YOU DOLT!"

Tony paled within his suit as the two others beside him stiffened.A single thought ran between the three minds.

'Crap...'

_-xXXx-_

"Wanna tell me why the god dang Queen of England called me to tell me that they're removing their support of S.H.I.E.L.D.?"

"Well, we might've started a little fight that decimated nearly one acre of land..."

"That still doesn't explain why she said that you guys were immature idiots, Mr. Stark."

The three sat in a windowless conference room as Director Fury paced in front of them.

"Ummm...Mr. Stark also tried to shoo off the owner of the land by saying that he was hired by said owner to shoo him off..."

"Once again, Capt'n, that doesn't expla-"

"He was Knighted, sir."

"Oh...that kinda explains it. Anything else."

"I-I might've thrown my hammer at him." Thor ventured hesitantly.

"You threw your hammer at him."

"Yes, I believe so."

"Please tell me you didn't murder a Knight of the Realm..." Fury said as his face contorted. The backlash this would cause would be catistrophic for S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Well, no. Not exactly. He kinda...threw it back at us." Tony said, confusion evident in his voice.

"What?!" Fury exclaimed, turning around so quick that his neck almost locked up. 'Please not him, please not..."

"Yeah. I think you should recruit this guy, has a lot of potential." 'Tell me this is a dream. Please GOD!'

"I think his name was Sir Harry James Potter, wasn't it?"

'Crap.'

* * *

I think that went fairly well, although there was a part in it I wasn't too sure of. Anyways...


End file.
